What Love Gives
by anbuakemi77
Summary: Itachi loves Sakura. She loves Him. But everyone will just keep on getting in the way. Thus the departure of Her lover. The question is: what will she do now? (Itasaku. I suck at summaries. Anti-sasukarin) (edited the line spacing. easier to read)
1. Leaving You

"Please.." I said, barely above a whisper. "Itachi.. don't. " "I'm sorry, my blossom, I have to." Itachi replied as he caressed my cheek. "I don't care! I don't give a shit!" Then suddenly hugging him. "I just want to be with you." He hugged me back. I was happy. Although that happiness would disappear as fast as it would come.

Itachi held my shoulders and looked into my puffy eyes. "Sorry that I can't stay. Everyone knows me as a cold hearted mass murderer." I was abou

t to say something when he silenced me with his finger to my lips. "As a killer. Not the gentle lover of their precious flower." I was crying again.

Dammit! Why can't I keep my emotions at bay for once! He wiped away my tears as he said: "Don't cry. Find happiness with another. My brother,I know you are capable of making him realize his feelings. As you did with mine." Not Sasuke... He's too busy disgracing his clan with that Karin-bitch."No.." itachi standing in front of me as I sit once more on the bench sasuke left me years ago.

I lower my head as I think. "Goodbye." My head shot up. No! "Itachi! I have something to tell you!" He did not look back. Instead he asked me: "What?" I smiled. My last true smile. "I'm pregnant." He looked back.

"Name?" "Masa and Masaru. One month" "I love you, Itachi."

He bent down to kiss my stomach.

"Masa."

Another kiss.

"Masaru"

Then kissed me passionately. "Sakura."

He turned around to hide a tear. "I love you all, my family" Then he disappeared.


	2. Happy Family Of Itachi And Sakura

**You know I was thinking of making it 4 chapters...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Whole Itasaku Community: "Akemi-chan does not own Naruto."**

* * *

"Masa! Masaru!" I was irritated. My children running back and forth Across the hall. I was able to afford a large house beacause of my lucky succession in my recent S-ranked mission as an ANBU captain. I am still living in Konoha as you see.

As more days pass me and my children get more and lonely without seeing him. Yes, HIM. I have shown them a picture of Itachi and me in the backyard of deidara's home, having a staring contest when kisame took a picture of us. We both had our guard down. I chuckled at the memory as I chakra-scan the hallways and rooms for Masaru and Masa long hair tied into a low ponytail for minimal help, black kimono with cherry blossoms all over.

"Boo!" I jumped slightly.. then turned to see Masa on Masaru's back in the playroom on the right side of the hallway. "Mommy, look! Onii-san cawwying me!" Said my little baby girl.

I laughed then told Masaru that if he doesn't put Masa down, both of them won't have dango and ramen for dessert. "What!?" Then they both calmed down and Masa got off and sat down hastily almost dirtying her red and pink kimono. Same for Masaru.

Only that he didn't have his with pink, but with red and black. I smirked, having inherited it from Itachi. Speaking of Itachi, Masa does look like him... black hair, but with strands of pink,and is not long. Just like mine before. and at times, gentle. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have me! Green eyes, but dark. Intelligent (Itachi also, but got most from me.), has temper, loves memorization and shoji.

Then Masaru to Itachi ... has long black hair tied in a low ponytail, onyx eyes, calm, and that's about it. Me with him... Smart (obviously), hates spicy food, and likes playing trivia though he doesn't admit it. With the both of them at 2 it's really hard taking control over these children.

And regarding the names- "No! Masaru don't play with that!" My senbons! Been looking for those all morning! Masaru started playing with the weapons he found on a high chair which then he sat on the chair and continued playing. He abruptly stopped. when I shouted too loud perhaps?

Masa looked there to realize a senbon was falling. Then caught it in lightning speed. I thanked Masaru for finding them and gave him blocks to play with. As I did that stared at my daughter. They grow too fast don't they?

There was a knock on the front door which was left from this hallway to the living room, which has the front door.

'Shit!' I inwardly cursed I keep on shouting too loud. "Come in." I looked out to see Him.

Sasuke.

"Sakura is there anything wrong here?"

"Nothing. It's just that my son picked up a senbon."

"Hn. Bye." Idiot! Why is he so concerned!? Okay. Calm down Sakura. Calm down.

As I was saying, Masa means just or true. Like Itachi was with me. And Masaru means Victory. Like when Itachi won me over Sasuke. 'Cause Sasuke just wanted to use me as a babymaker when we were still engaged. Turns out he's been fucking Karin-bitch! So I Cancelled our engagement. (Actually I hesitated, but Itachi loved me and cared for me most)But he didn't seen to fucking mind!

I sighed. Itachi, where are you? I want you to be here, right now. I want you to wipe the tears away. Tell me everything will be fine. Sitting down on the door way of the playroom unconsciously crying.

'**Everything will be fine..'**

'Huh? The fuck Inner!'

'**Haha just joking I want to cheer us up. You know you do this everyday.**'

'Yeah..' I looked at the ceiling. '**Bye**.' What happens of they find out? 'Bye Inner.' In my mind she looked like she wanted to say something once more but I pushed her into dephts of my mind.

what if they find out that these children were not Sasuke's but his brother's?

What if they put me in exile with no choice? Itachi nowhere to be found?

It's no use.. they will find out soon.. and Sasugay will kill me. I chuckled making my children turn to me.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Some people asked in innocent voices. Masaru. Masa. They hugged me. I hugged them back fiercely. Slightly Crumpling their silk kimonos.

They were happy..but will be happier if that mysterious man with crimson red eyes in the shadows would come out and be with them than just looking at his family be happy...


	3. Flashbacks Of Embarrassments

Tea. Chocolate. Those were the only things that will keep me up at night when her children are sleeping. They are doing so right now. I looked at the clock. 2:35AM, lookes like I am stressed out by those nightmares. I inhaled the smell of Caramel like aroma. Smells like the trees surrounding the Akatsuki base... I snapped out of my thoughts. No! It will only make miss them more.

I sat on the chair near me which was behind a coffee table, which was behind the couch, which was facing a hall where my children are sleeping, which was beside the playroom. Next room is the kitchen and dining room. Oh yeah, and the main door is on the left of chair, which was beside me. All were wood. Lavishly decorated wood. Furniture like the seats and bed are with normal looking but soft cushions.

'**Woah! Now you reminded us about what we know!'**

I chuckled. 'It's a way to keep my mind from pondering too long about one thing.'

'**Hehe well remember when kisame took that picture?'** I blushed at my-our thoughts. And started recalling the events..

*Flashback*

"Arghh! Kisame!" I chased him through this grassy backyard, Itachi looking bored, through the caramel trees, ripping some poor leaves, then him finally giving up when I cornered him in his own room or the guestroom he was staying in. "Where's the picture!" I growled in a dangerously low tone. Meaning he woudn't like what he would feel if he didn't give up. "Here...pinkie."

I was about to punch him when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Fishy afraid of getting cooked for dinner." I muttered.

When I took the picture he left a note. Probably his left hand behind his back. And it said: "hey pinkie I used those cameras. Ya know, the camera that takes your picture upside down?"

I was angry! Having got off guard for that long time!? It takes hours! After I calmed myself down. I looked at the picture, I knew I was horrified.

There we are, sitting crosslegged. My face and Itachi's were inches close. Emerald and onyx eyes staring deeply. Making it look like we just recently kissed! Fuck! Gotta hide it! I ran into my assigned guest room hiding the infuriating picture

"I'm only 22 and I already have a pornographic photo of myself?" I whisper-screamed. I knew I am exaggerating but I can't help it.

*End Flashback*

'**Haha the old times**.'

'You're right, so go away now, gotta study more on medication for my promotion test.'

'**Don't. You know we're gonna ace easy**.'

'That doesn't mean I have to slack off.' I rolled my eyes. Putting down my tea on the coffee table. Then taking a bite out of my citcat chocolate.

'**Speaking of medication, remember when hidan and deidara teamed up?**'

'What? Those two would never do that.'

'**While you were drinking, deidara put some kind of lust pill in your beer then Hidan seduced you?'**

I blushed furiously. 'Hey! I don't remember any of that!' I snapped back to Inner

'**Oh shut up dear**.' Suddenly sounding like mom. '**We knew it was smexy**.'

'...' I didn't answer back. Inner started giving me... images.

'**Haha now I got ya, since you don't remember, i'll start recalling the events...**'

*Flashback*

I went to the Akatsuki dining room. Looking through the cupboards and grabbing a small glass and a bottle of beer. Sitting down on chair infront of the cupboards.

As I was about to pour the beer. Deidara suddenly came in, suprising me. "Hey, saku-chan!" He has a large smile on his face and I don't know why. Sitting next to me, deidara noticed my beer for the first time. "Umm.. saku-chan?" He reached out for the beer. I moved it away from him.

"What are you doing?" Questioning with a bit of a dark aura. He shook.

"Well, you see that's my beer I drink it directly. Hehe." I believed him. "Well, deidara where are the others?"

"Next to the cupboard you found it."

I put 'his' back there then reached out for the others. Some of the bottles clattered together loudly. Seeing as it was midnight, I didn't mind. He helped me go through the beer verbally. "Alright," I held up a san migue beer bottle. "No one?"

"No one." deidara replied. I smiled, then poured about one-fourth of the beer, instantly filling the glass. Drank it all, then poured some more. I didn't know why I was drinking, maybe because of stress in healing the Uchiha's eyes.

Deidara, who, saw that I was drunk, went to the room on the wall across the dining table. He went inside screamed something but I didn't know what he was exactly screaming about, but I knew that he IS screaming.

Then a silver haired guy went out. Half-naked. Then smirked. 'Oh gosh he's... sexy.'

That single word rang in my head, I suddenly knew what I wanted to do, what I wanted to have inside me.. I stood up leaving the beer and glass behind and into his room.

He locked the door then pinned me to the bed. I ran one hand in his hair then the other through his chest. He groaned. Lips crashing down with mine. Roughly. He slipped his hand under my red shinobi attire making it's way up to my bra. I moaned. "Do. it. directly. " he smirked once more. Removing me and himself of all clothes.

He licked me. Circling and sometimes rubbing my clit. "Put it inside now." I purred. He lifted his head from my wet hole and kissed me roughly once more. He suddenly started thrusting in me with such force I screamed in pain and pleasure. He also screamed. But only deep pleasure.

His movements were getting faster and faster. With no indication of stopping. Then, at some point in the morning he finally stopped. I wasn't asleep at that point, so I took my time adjust to my surroundings for the first time, too bad I was already tired and sleeping. Cuddling the person by my side. When I woke up, I felt lazy, real lazy. I looked around. just some plain white color with big red dots. I stood up not even remembering why I was here. Then picked my clothes from all around the floor. 'Why are my clothes here? Why am I here?' Dressed up. And left through the open door.

*End Flashback*

'**Then, honey at some point in that day you found out what they did to you and did not speak with them for two whole weeks**.' Inner finished. 'Why?' 'I also don't know.' Then I looked at the clock 3:59AM. I asked Inner, 'you can speak that fast, and I can understand you?'


End file.
